


Is it real love?

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [4]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Skinner reflects on his relationship with Scully after a week of them being together- is everything right for them?





	1. Questions of love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Dana Scully, Agent Mulder or AD Skinner. These characters and the X Files belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

Crystal City  
Virginia   
Saturday (week 1 of suspension)   
10:30pm  
Walter Skinner’s apartment

Walter Skinner sat on his couch with his girlfriend Dana Scully leaning against him as he had an arm around her while they watched a romantic movie together.   
They were watching one of Scully’s favourite movies The Notebook, and Skinner agreed to watch it with her as he hadn’t seen it yet. It wasn’t a great movie, but it wasn’t a bad movie either.   
He continued to watch and let his mind wander as he stroked Scully’s hair. He was beginning to wonder of their relationship. Sure, the past few days with having Scully by his side was pure delight and joy.   
During the week they went out to meet at various restaurants and cafes and watched movies together. They had a lot in common, Scully liked astrology and so did Skinner.   
On a clear and cool night they would often stare up at the stars as they tried to make out the constellations. They both liked reading and Skinner liked that they both liked the odd horror movie like The Exorcist which they watched the previous evening.   
But lately they were communicating less- Skinner wasn’t sure when it started but he thought it might have begun after their lunch earlier that day.   
Scully seemed distant- she later admitted to him that she was missing work and working with Mulder. Skinner didn’t know if she meant she missed Mulder or just the X Files.   
At the same time, he was starting to wonder if he really loved Scully, or if it was the thrill and excitement of their forbidden love that kept them together.   
Skinner made a decision, he would talk to Scully about their relationship tomorrow over dinner. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her, and so he will talk to Dana as soon as he could the next day.


	2. Romance in the air tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner and Scully discuss their feelings for each other...

Crystal City  
Virginia  
Walter Skinner’s apartment,  
Sunday 6:30pm

Skinner and Scully sat on Skinner’s couch once again the following evening. Scully grinned at him as they ate pizza and watched one of Skinner’s favourite movies, Rocky. When the movie was over a few minutes later, Skinner switched off the TV and turned to Scully. “Everything all right, Walter?” Scully asked after wiping her mouth with a napkin.  
“Dana, we need to talk,” Skinner said quietly and calmly. “Sounds ominous,” Scully quipped with a raised eyebrow.  
“But sure. Talk away. You know you can tell me anything, Walter,” she said as she kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks Dana,” he said as he took her hand in his.  
He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He thought he might as well get straight to the point. “Dana, yesterday when you told me you missed Mulder. Did you mean you actually missed him, or you missed working with him?” he asked tensely.  
Scully sighed and thought for a moment before looking at him straight in the eyes. “I’m not going to lie to you, Walter,” she began, “but I guess it’s a bit of both. I’ve just been starting to think about him as a person and my colleague, as well as my partner on the X Files,” she admitted, but quickly held his face with her right hand.  
“But I think about you all the time Hun,” she told him. “I think about you all the time too Dana,” Skinner said with a small smile before kissing her. His heart leapt when she kissed him back.  
Then Scully surprised him when she stood up, took his hand winked at him. “What is it Dana?” he asked. “Shall we?” she asked with a mischievous grin as she gestured the stairs. “Are you sure Dana?” Skinner asked worriedly. The reply he got was another deep kiss from Dana Scully.  
“Yes. Come on,” she told him softly, and they both giggled as Scully lead the way upstairs and into Skinner’s bedroom.


	3. The Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner and Scully bicker about what do to next about their relationship...

Same evening 

A moment later, just as Skinner too began to make his way up the stairs, he let go of her hand at the last minute and looked up at her seriously for a moment. He couldn’t tell what it was but something was stopping him from going all the way with Scully. He needed more time to think before they took things further. “Walter?” Scully asked in concern and confusion.   
“What’s wrong Hun?” she asked. Skinner sighed. “I’m sorry Dana, as much as I want to come up there with you, I just can’t. I need more time. Do you feel it too?” he asked her. Scully frowned. “So you don’t want to take things further?” she asked. Skinner shook his head and held both of her hands with his.   
“I do, but not right now. I can’t tell what it is Dana, but something’s holding me back,” he tried to explain, hoping he hadn’t upset her. But alas, he did, for Scully withdrew her hands from his and began to storm out. “Fine. If that’s the way you want it. Maybe it’s best we don’t take things further. I wouldn’t want to stop your pension,” Scully snapped.   
“Dana,” Skinner said more urgently as he gently grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around to face him. “I do really, really like you Dana. I just don’t want to hurt you. Can we give ourselves more time until when the time is right?” he pleaded.   
Finally, to his relief, Scully smiled and nodded. “Okay Walter. We’ll wait. After all we’ve only been seeing each other for a week haven’t we?” she pointed out.   
Skinner smiled. “Exactly right Dana,” he said and they both shared a smile before kissing each other deeply. “Why don’t I put the kettle on?” Skinner asked as he lead Scully to the couch and gave her the remote. “Sure. Coffee for me thanks,” Scully said before Skinner went to the kitchen to make their drinks.


	4. The end of the affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Skinner wait for news... will they get their jobs back? Will they carry on with their relationship?

Georgetown,   
Virginia,   
Agent Scully’s apartment,   
Wednesday (week 2 of suspension)   
12:30pm

“Yes sir. Thank you Sir. I will Sir,” Scully said on the phone as she sat on her couch with Skinner next to her. She had just got word that she would be coming back to work the following week, and it was hard for her to hide her joy when she hung up the phone and told Skinner the news.   
She loved her job and felt a new burst of energy and adrenaline flow through her at the prospect of returning to work. Now she had to hope that Skinner would get the same news.   
“Congratulations, Dana,” Skinner said simply with a sad smile as he gave her a celebratory hug. “I knew you would be going back,” he told her with a smile. “Now we gotta wait for your reinstatement,” Scully told him. Skinner smiled. “Don’t jinx it,” he said and they shared a kiss.   
Then Scully pulled away gently. “Walter,” she began and Walter gazed at her. “Yes Dana?” he asked. Scully took a deep breath. She had to tell him how she felt about going back to work again.   
“I think we need to put the breaks on us for now,” she blurted out. “I mean, now that we’re going to be back at the work, things will get complicated, don’t you think?” she asked him cautiously.   
Skinner looked surprised at the pretty redhead before him. Scully could tell he was caught off guard so she held his hand in effort to support him. “You’re breaking up with me?” He asked after a moment of stunned silence. “No, not exactly, just taking a break. It was like you were saying last week, about something holding you back, and I understand it now. If we carry on dating at work we’ll never get a moments peace with Kersh breathing down our necks. I’m sorry Walter, I hope you understand. But I do love you, and hope to stay close friends with you. What do you think?” she asked.   
Skinner sighed and let go of her hand. “You’re the boss,” he said with a sad smile before his cell rang. “Skinner,” he said as Scully watched him answer the call. She took a deep breath and waited for what was going to happen next.   
Finally, after a few long moments, Skinner smiled a small smile and nodded. “Yes sir. I will Sir. I have sorted it Sir. Thank you,” he said before hanging up and turning to Scully. “I got my job back,” he told her happily. “Oh Walter, that’s great,” Scully said as they embraced in a bear hug. Skinner then got up. “Right well I will need to go home now, you know, boxing is tonight,” he told her as Scully followed him to the door.   
“Yes, I understand,” Scully said. It was a bittersweet moment as they shared one last kiss. “Well I guess this is goodbye,” Scully said as she helped Skinner put on his coat. “In more ways than one,” Skinner added and Scully nodded. “Take care Walter,” she said. Skinner looked at her one last time as he stepped out the door. “You too, Dana,” he said, before they smiled at each other and Skinner left. 

The end


End file.
